Mysterious Girl
by Hitomi No Azure
Summary: pagi yang berkabut Zhao Yun bertemu dengan seorang gadis kecil.  siapakah gadis itu?...  Pair Zhao YunXOC


Fanfic ke-2 aku harusnya yang pertama sih tapi karena sesuatu…*PLAK! Hush diem aja *

Ya udah langsung aja… ^_^

Warning:OOC,Gaje, OC, bahasa gak jelas, miss-typo, aneh, dst.

Disclaimer : Dynasty Warriors milik KOEI

Pagi hari yang berkabut,saat itu Zhao Yun sedang berlatih seorang latihannya terhenti saat dia melihat seorang anak kecil menatapnya,karena merasa tidak biasanya ada anak kecil di daerah itu maka Zhao Yun pun mendekatinya "nona,sedang apa pagi-pagi di tempat seperti ini "tanyanya ke anak kecil yang ternyata seorang perempuan itu menjawab "mau,ikut aku?" Tanya anak Yun bingung dengan jawaban anak itu tapi dibiarkannya saja "ke mana?" tanyanya ke anak itu,"kesana" jawab anak itu sambil menunjuk ke arah hutan."ada apa di sana?"Tanya Zhao Yun ke anak itu tetapi anak itu tidak menjawab dia hanya menarik tangan Zhao Yun sambil berjalan ke arah hutan.

mereka berjalan ke arah hutan dan terus masuk ke dalamnya hingga mereka menemukan sebuah gua,anak itu terus membawa Zhao Yun masuk ke dalam gua itu sangat gelap tapi anak itu dapat terus berjalan dengan mudahnya padahal Zhao Yun pun harus hati-hati dalam melangkah Karena tidak dapat melihat sekelilingnya,tidak lama kemudian dia dapat melihat cahaya,anak itu baru berhenti saat mereka sudah sampai di tempat cahaya itu Yun harus membiasakan diri dulu dengan cahaya itu karena baru saja keluar dari matanya dapat melihat dengan jelas.."luar biasa" ucap Zhao Yun dengan wajah terkejut.(apa Zhao Yun bisa kaget? *dihajar Zhao Yun*) karena selama ini Zhao Yun belum penah melihat danau tumbuh dengan subur,air danau pun sangat sebuah pohon besar yang sangat rindang di sana akarnya yang besar bisa untuk tidur dan bersantai "sangat cocok untuk bermain musik bukan?" Tanya anak itu memecah keheningan "apa?" Tanya Zhao Yun "kau bisa bermain seruling?"Tanya anak itu lagi,"bisa" jawab Zhao Yun "kalau begitu tolong mainkan seruling ini" kata anak itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah seruling pada Zhao Yun. "Uum,baiklah" kata Zhao Yun sambil menerima seruling itu duduk di salah satu akar pohon itu dan kembali dalam diam sambil mendengar permaina seruling Zhao Yun,anak itu terus mendengar permainan seruling itu hingga jatuh Yun segera menangkap tubuh anak itu "ah,dia tertidur" pikir Zhao Yun kemudian dia duduk di tanah dan menaruh kepala anak itu di dapat mengamati dengan jelas wajah anak itu sekarang,anak itu memiliki rambut coklat panjang sebahu,hidung yang mancung,dan kulit yang berwarna putih bersih. "manis sekali" ucap Zhao Yun pelan sambil terus mengamati wajah anak itu,tanpa sadar tangan Zhao Yun mengelus pipi anak itu hingga tanpa sengaja membuat dia terbangun "mengapa berhenti memainkan serulingnya" ucap anak itu. Zhao Yun yang terkejut segera menarik tanganya dan berkata "maaf,saya tidak sengaja" (Zhao Yun genit *lari karena dikejar sama Zhao Yun*). "mengapa berhenti memainkan serulingnya" Tanya anak itu sekali lagi "itu…,karena nona tiba-tiba jatuh tertidur" ucap Zhao Yun dengan muka merona merah karena masih merasa malu (Zhao Yun bisa malu–malu juga *ditimpuk pembaca dan dihajar Zhao Yun lagi*).tapi anak itu tidak memperhatikannya karena dia melihat ke langit. "hari sudah mulai sore" kata anak itu,Zhao Yun terkejut mendengarnya dia pun segera memandang benar karena awan sudah berwarna kuning bercampur hitam,dia tidak sadar waktu sudah lama berlalu. "kau sudah harus kembali " ucap anak Yun yang kaget segera berkata "lalu,bagaimana dengan nona?" Tanya Zhao Yun,tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Zhao Yun anak itu berkata "sebentar lagi kita akan betemu kembali".sekali ini Zhao Yun benar-benar bingung dengan jawaban anak itu dia pun berkata "apa maksud nona? Sebenarnya nona ini…" tapi ucapan Zhao Yun terpotong karena anak itu mencium pipinya,"terima kasih sudah menemaniku hari ini" ucap anak itu lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Zhao Yun yang masih terdiam karena ciuman tadi. Dia baru sadar saat anak itu sudah berjalan cukup jauh "tunggu!" panggil Zhao Yun ke anak itu dengan setengah itupun menoleh ke arahnya "siapa nama anda?" Tanya Zhao Yun ke anak itu,mendengar pertanyaan itu anak itu hanya tersenyum kecil "kau akan tahu sebentar lagi" ucapnya dan semua menjadi gelap.

"…Yun"

"…..Zhao…Yun"

"Siapa…?"

"Hei…,Zhao Yun…"

"Siapa itu"

"Bangun!" ucap Yun tersentak bangun karena terkejut "Hah!,ada apa?" Tanya Zhao Yun, "akhirnya bangun juga" ucap seorang pemuda berambut putih. "ini di mana?" Tanya Zhao Yun yang tersadar bahwa dia tidak ada di danau itu lagi "Di mana katamu?,tadi pagi kau tiba-tiba menghilang,kami sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana,ternyata kau malah tidur di hutan dengan santainya" ucap pemuda itu yang dengan sukses sama sekali tidak didengar Zhao Yun karena dia terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu "hei,dengar dulu orang lagi ngomong nih,kamu itu dari tadi nyari apa sih?" Tanya pemuda itu agak kesal karena dari tadi dicuekin sama Zhao Yun "hei Ma Chao kau lihat anak kecil tidak,tadi dia ada bersamaku di sini" tanya Zhao Yun kepada pemuda rambut putih yang dipanggil Ma Chao menjawab "tidak,sejak kami datang ke sini tidak ada orang selain kamu kok" kata Ma Chao. "Oh,begitu" kata Zhao Yun "jadi anak tadi hanya mimpi" pikir Zhao Yun membuat dirinya menjadi lesu,Ma Chao bingung dengan tingkah Zhao Yun yang tiba-tiba lesu tapi matanya tertuju pada sebuah seruling yang dipegang Zhao Yun. "Hei,Zhao Yun sejak kapan kau punya seruling itu?" Tanya Ma Chao kepada Zhao Yun, Zhao Yun bingung dengan pertanyaan Ma Chao diapun melihat ketangannya seruling dengan lonceng kecil yang terikat pita biru keperak-perakan tergenggam erat di Yun pun tersenyum kecil "jadi,bukan hanya mimpi" pikir Zhao Yun, "sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu ya kan nona?" ucap Zhao Yun setengah Chao tiba-tiba merinding saat melihat Zhao Yun tersenyum-senyum sendiri "kenapa orang satu ini" pikir Ma Chao,tiba-tiba dia teringat bahwa tuan Liu Bei sedang menunggu mereka karena ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan segera " Hei,Zhao Yun ayo kita segera kembali Tuan Liu Bei sudah lama menunggu kita." panggil Ma Chao ke Zhao Yun yang sedang asyik melamun,Zhao Yun pun tersadar dan menjawab "Ya!,aku segera menyusul" ucap Zhao Yun dan menyimpan seruling itu di balik segera menyusul Ma Chao kembali pulang ke istana balik sebuah pohon seorang anak perempuan memandang Zhao Yun yang pergi menjauh.

tiba-tiba datang seorang pemuda berambut kelabu "nona,maaf membuat anda lama menunggu" ucap pemuda itu meminta maaf, "tidak apa-apa" kata anak itu masih memandang tempat Zhao Yun pergi, "semua persiapan sudah selesai kita dapat segera berangkat" lanjut pemuda itu "ya" jawab anak itu pendek kemudian bebalik kea rah pemuda itu, "ayo,nona kita segera berangkat di sana ada orang yang akan menjemput kita" kata pemuda itu kemudian berjalan di depan sang anak. "kita akan ke mana?" tanya anak itu ke pemuda di depannya, "istana Shu nona" jawab sang pemuda,anak itu kemudian tersenyum kecil.

Sementara di istana Shu begitu sampai Zhao Yun dan Ma Chao segera menghadap ke ruangan Liu Bei. "ada apa tuan memanggil kami" Tanya Zhao Yun sambil berlutut. "aku ingin kalian bertemu dengan dua orang baru di ruang strategi" kata Liu Bei "ada apa dengan mereka tuanku" tanya Ma Chao "salah satu dari mereka adalah calon strategist baru di istana" jawab Liu Bei "bagaimana ciri-ciri orangnya?" Tanya Ma Chao lagi (Ma Chao kok jadi banyak tanya*di strike force sama Ma Chao*) "seorang anak perempuan" jawab Liu Bei dengan tenang,tapi jawaban Liu Bei membuat Zhao Yun dan Ma Chao terkejut. "tuanku apa tidak apa-apa memasukkan seorang anak kecil dalam pertempuran"Tanya Zhao Yun kepada tuannya "aku sudah melihat sendiri kemampuannya,dia memiliki bakat yang besar baik di bidang strategi maupun pertarungan,tapi dia masih perlu banyak belajar jadi kalian tenang saja dia hanya akan tinggal di istana" ucap Liu Bei. "tapi tuanku dari mana anak itu berasal" Tanya Ma Chao masih kurang puas dengan jawaban tuannya,mendengar pertanyaan itu Liu Bei terdiam membuat kedua pemuda itu menjadi khawatir tak berapa lama Liu Bei pun menjawab " aku juga tidak tahu dari mana anak itu berasal,aku menemukannya saat dia bertarung melawan para bandit pada awalnya dia terlihat memusuhiku,tapi sekarang dia sudah mau menerimaku" jawab Liu Bei dengan tenang walau Zhao Yun tahu bahwa tuannya itu menyimpan perasaan sedih saat menjawab pertanyaan dari Ma Chao,sementara Ma Chao saat mendengar jawaban dari tuannya merasa tidak enak telah menanyakan hal tersebut. (Ma Chao banyak tanya sih *Ma Chao fury mode akhirnya berhasil membuat sang Author menjadi bakpau*) "sudahlah tak perlu kita bahas lagi,sebaiknya sekarang kalian segera temui mereka!" perintah Liu Bei memecah keheningan "baik!" jawab mereka berdua bersamaan dan segera keluar berjalan menuju ruang strategi Ma Chao bertanya pada Zhao Yun "hei Zhao Yun bagaimana wajah anak baru itu ya?" Tanya Ma Chao "entahlah" jawab Zhao Yun cuek tapi dia sudah dapat menebak siapa sang strategist baru jauh mereka berjalan Liu Bei memanggil Ma Chao karena orang baru yang satunya ada di ruangan lain maka tinggallah Zhao Yun yang menemui sang strategist baru dia membuka pintu ruang strategist mata coklat tua anak itu segera menatap mata Zhao Yun "kita bertemu lagi kan" ucap anak itu "ya,sesuai kata-katamu" jawab Zhao Yun anak itu tersenyum kecil. "sekarang jawab pertanyaanku,siapa namamu?" Tanya Zhao itu pun berkata "namaku…."

"Xiang Ri"

HWAA! Udah gaje,aneh,ancur,nista masih aja berani tangan ini ngetik dan publish nih fic!

Udah tau ada les dan tugas dari guru,masih aja curi kesempatan buat ngetik!

Catatan:

Xiang Ri walau di cerita pakai kata "anak kecil"dia sudah 15 tahun *dihajar Xiang Ri*

Akhir kata…

Untuk para Senpai dan Minna-San sekalian...

Please Review…


End file.
